The Prince of Fire
by Knight of Wattala
Summary: When his grandchildren asked him to tell a story, Iroh spun an epic tale of action, romance and tragedy. His grandchildren were enthralled, but they had no clue that he was telling them the story of his life. An Iroh fic.
1. Tell Us a Story?

_A/N: Hi everyone! This is my second ATLA fic. 'The Prince of Fire' Common Sense says that I should first finish Looming Darkness before moving onto this, but I'm just too excited to listen to Common Sense. I also have a lot of time on my hands at the moment, so I'm putting this out to see if there is any interest. It's a little different from 'Looming Darkness' so please read this with an open mind and leave a review._

_To avoid any confusion early on I will explain the format of the story. There are two timelines in this fic. one is the Present and the other is the Past. _

_The Present takes place fifteen years after the end of the War, Iroh is an old man who has returned to the Fire Nation to look after his young grandchildren while the parents are away on a diplomatic visit. He will periodically refer to the Past (i.e. his life) when talking to his grandchildren or other members of the gang._

_I am just putting out a Prologue and the 1st Chapter to see if there is any interest, if you like this story please let me know by reviewing. For the time being I will not update this fic regularly. _

_

* * *

_

_**Prologue: Tell Us A Story?**_

Tonight was the full moon, Iroh loved nights during a full moon, he couldn't explain it, but there was something about watching the silver orb in the sky that evoked a sense of calm and tranquillity. The capital looked so peaceful under the rays of sliver light, like a ghostly city that was once the epitome of a culture and a way of life long lost to the endless of sands of time.

It was there for unfortunate that he couldn't enjoy the moon while it was available.

Instead of the peace and quiet he was hoping for, the room he was in, was punctured by high-pitched squeals and the soft sounds of pillows being battered to shreds. Iroh's three grandchildren were suppose to be asleep by now, at least, that was what their father would say to anyone who would inquire about them, but it was quite evident from the relentless squealing that sleep wasn't on their minds. Finally, the Dragon of the West had had enough, with the reflexes of a much younger man, Iroh got to his feet and turned away from the window.

"Enough you three!" he said. "Play time is over"

His grandchildren, two girls and a boy, froze at what they were doing and turned around.

"Time to go to bed" said Iroh, walking towards the three beds lined in a row.

"But we're not sleepy" whined Kya, the youngest of the three. At such a young age, she was already beginning to resemble her mother.

"Yeah, grandpa, can't we play for five more minutes" begged Ursa, the middle child.

Iroh shook his head; he was having none of it. The oldest of the three, Iroh Jr. was smart enough to know that negotiating with his grandfather was a lost cause. Iroh had a special fondness for the boy, not because he was the first-born nor was it because he had inherited his name, but because Iroh Jr. had inherited features from both his parents. He had his father's pale skin and dark hair but he had his mother's blue eyes and soft facial structure. The boy simply collapsed into bed without another word, but the two girls stood where they were, determined to stand their ground.

"Why don't you two follow your brother's example and get to bed?"

Both girls shook their heads in much the same way their mother would have done, albeit, in a childish manner.

"Nope" said Ura, who was the spitting image of Zuko.

"Yeah! We want to play" said Kya.

Iroh smirked, how long had it been since he had dealt with hyperactive children?

Iroh shrugged. "Very well" he said. "But I was thinking about taking you to the fair tomorrow" he said. "But if you insist on being stubborn…"

Both children gasped in shock and in a blur of motion, tumbled into bed. Iroh chuckled, as the girls closed their eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Remember, If you get out of bed, no fair"

"What if we want to pee" spoke up Kya.

Iroh Jr. groaned. "Kya, you don't say things like that!"

"Why not?" said Kya, curiously.

"Toilet is an exception" said Iroh, intervening smoothly. "But you can't get out of bed to play games again"

"Goodnight Grandpa!" said Kya.

"Yeah, good night Grandpa Iroh" said Ura.

"Good night my children" said Iroh, with a warm smile. "Sweet dreams"

He had made it to the doorway when Kya's voice rang out.

"Grandpa Iroh, can you tell us a story!"

Iroh stopped at the doorway and smiled, he wasn't surprised to hear that, Kya _loved _stories and he knew that Katara would frequently enthral the little girl with wondrous tales about the South Pole or her adventures with Aang. But Katara was not here, she had gone to the Earth Kingdom on a diplomatic visit with Zuko. Iroh turned around and smiled. So long as Kya wanted to hear a story it meant good news, it mean that she wanted to sleep.

"What sort of story would you like to hear?" he said.

"Anything!" said Kya.

Iroh made his way to the foot of Kya's bed and sat down, pondering what sort of story he could tell. He certainly was no Katara, but he could whip up a grand tale of his own. He smiled as a wonderful idea occurred to him.

"Let me tell you, my dear little girl" said Iroh, in his riveting voice. "About a young prince, and how his destiny changed forever"

"Destiny?" said Kya, puzzled at the large word.

"It means where you are meant to be" he said. "_Who _you are meant to be, this young prince was groomed to be the leader of his nation, but events took place, that changed the course of his life _forever_"

Kya was mesmerized.

"What's his name?" she said.

"Nobody knows" said Iroh.

"Hmm…" said Kya, with a calculating look on her face. "Maybe he's the sort of prince who really can't stand his title because it means he can't be with the woman he loves nor do what he _really _wants to do, that is help the poor So instead, he dresses in a suit with a _long _cape and goes out into the night to meet his love and with his dual swords beats up bad guys like this"

And she began sweeping the air around her as far as her little arms would go. "Just like Daddy does with his dual swords"

Iroh was stunned.

_By Agni, what have you been feeding this child's mind, Katara? _

"Not exactly" said Iroh. "But his story is a wonderful tale of action and romance"

He leant forward, as if to whisper a secret to Kya. "And I know every single detail"

Kya's eyes expressed her glee. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she cried.

"I shall go back to the beginning" said Iroh, with a monkey like grin on his face. "Back when he was just a young boy"

* * *

_A/N: Onto the next chapter, what do you guys think thus far? _


	2. A Young Prince

_**Chapter 1 – A Young Prince**_

_Past, 46 ASC. _

The chilly days of autumn approached with ominous signs throughout the palace grounds if one was to take the time and look. A light breeze grazed the grounds rustling the leaves of bushes and trees that had taken on a spectacular shade of orange, light brown and in some cases red, creating a world that was different to the wealth of greenery during the summer. The air was absent of the singing of birds that would accompany the people during this time of the day and instead, a calm and serene silence had taken hold over the palace, as if someone with ethereal powers had cast a charm over the residents. Sunlight of scarlet and purple hues pushed through the clouds and shone upon the palace with radiance. It was on this day, did Prince Iroh, find himself in his study instead of the courtyard where his firebending lessons usually took place.

Iroh, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, had big dreams. He wanted to be a hero and a revered warrior just like his father was. He wanted to be a noble and powerful leader, just like his father was. He wanted to be the man who would be revered by everyone in the Fire Nation.

But at the moment, having just had a calligraphy lesson, Iroh's thoughts were far away from his dreams but were now focused on a cool drink and some rest. Instead, the prince now found himself in his study with his firebending teacher sitting on cushion with his back to him. Master Sao Fang was revered for his skill and precision when it came to the bending arts, the master was a tall man with a baldhead that gleamed in the sunlight that lit the room. Iroh could not see his face, but knew that he had a long nose and amber eyes set on a rather bony facial structure. Iroh watched with anticipation as his Master kept his back turned to him, busying his arms with something that Iroh could not see.

_Maybe it some sort of drink that will enhance my firebending! _He thought, excitedly.

He had heard of these sorts of drinks from his cousin, Yanzo, drinks that would give you enough energy to run around an entire island, others that could stimulate your mind to study for hours on end.  
Iroh grinned in excitement as he thought about the firebending he could do if he had a stimulant. He could _finally_ do cartwheels or maybe even propel fire from his feet. Iroh's smile spread into a grin as he thought about how he could fly out of the palace without having to worry about the guards…

"You are distracted, Iroh" came the sharp voice of Sao Fang. "Bring your thoughts back to the present"

Iroh hastily pulled himself out of his fantasy and looked up at his master, who still had his back turned to him.

"When are we going to start the lesson, Master?" he asked, eagerly.

"In a minute" said Sao Fang. "But first…"

He turned around with a huge smirk on his face and Iroh saw the cup and teapot in his hands and his eyes widened in horror.

"Iroh m'boy, we are going to talk and relax over a fine cup of soothing jasmine tea"

Iroh slapped his forehead. "Master! You know how much I hate tea!"

Sao Fang raised his eyebrows.

"Have you tried it?" he retorted.

"Yes! When you gave me a cup yesterday!"

"Oh that's right I did" said Sao Fang, with a small smile.

The Master shrugged, before sitting opposite Iroh who was staring at the teapot with a look of open hostility on his face. Sao Fang caught the look on his face and said.

"Tea is good for you Iroh" said Sao Fang, bracingly. He poured tea into a cup and placed it before the disgruntled prince. "It's much more healthier than the nonsense you young people like to drink"

"It's called juice, Master" said Iroh.

Sao Fang raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't referring to that" he murmured. "But that doesn't matter, nothing can trump a healthy cup of tea"

"Juice is tasty" said Iroh, looking at the cup with open dislike.

"Health trumps taste" said Sao Fang, he sipped his tea and smiled.

"Ah, the treasures of youth" he said.

"Treasures of youth?" said Iroh, wondering why he would bring this up now.

"Did I say treasures?" said Sao Fang. "My apologies I meant being a completely ignorant nitwit. It is only when you reach my age, Iroh, that you would begin to appreciate the fine qualities of tea"

Iroh smiled, thinking that the day he would like tea would be the day that pigs fly. Sao Fang took a deep drink from his cup before speaking again, and when he did it was with a gentle tone.

"Iroh, there is something I must talk to you about" he said.

He took a moment to compose his thoughts as the prince waited patiently. Finally, Sao Fang spoke.

"I trust that you know that you father will be coming home soon?"

Iroh gasped as his eyes lit up.

"Father is coming home?" he said, in an excited voice."When?"

"Judging from your reaction, you clearly did not know that your father would be coming," said Sao Fang. "Perhaps the Fire Lady must have planned on telling you later today… when she does try and act surprised"

But Iroh was not listening, he felt elated at the thought of his father finally coming home after years in the front.

"Are the colonies finally established?" he asked.

Sao Fang gave a small smile, not at all surprised at the prince's perception. "Yes, there's still much to be done before the colonies are ready for the settlers" he said. "But your father returns with a fine achievement under his belt, and the nation will commemorate it with a festival for the public and a banquet with the nobles"

Iroh groaned, feeling all the happiness stomped out of him.

"You don't like festivals and banquets?" said Sao Fang.

"I don't mind the festivals, I like festivals" said Iroh. "But the banquets… they're just so boring…"

Sao Fang raised an eyebrow. "Funny, you never gave me that impression before".

Iroh shrugged, and decided to change the subject. "So what about the festival and banquet?"

Sao Fang paused before speaking. "Your father will expect you to do something to demonstrate your talents" he said.

"Like firebending?" asked Iroh.

"Could be that" said Sao Fang. "But also musical instruments, historical knowledge… the point is, we must be prepared, you cannot afford to fail your father"

Iroh snorted. He doubted his father would have any interest in music but he decided to let it pass.

"When will my father arrive?" he asked.

"In two weeks" said Sao Fang. "So you must be prepared"

Iroh nodded solemnly, it was as if a pit had opened and was growing larger. The prospect of his father coming home was a very exciting one, but he did not enjoy the thought of performing in front of so many strangers, even if it was his firebending skills. While Iroh wanted to please his father, it seemed like he was being dangled in front of the court like some sort of display to be admired.

Sao Fang sensed that Iroh was troubled by his thoughts and decided that now was a good time to start the lesson.

"Let us begin your lesson shall we?"

Iroh looked up with a smile on his face.

"What are we doing today, Master?" he said, in an excited voice. "Augmentation? Cartwheels? Fire Disks?"

He leant forward with a monkey like grin on his face. "Lightening?"

Sao Fang raised an eyebrow, as he pulled out a scroll.

"No, No and No" he snapped. "Lightening? Do you have a death wish?"

The monkey grin fell of Iroh's face faster than a rock.

"But you're my firebending teacher!" said Iroh, raising his hands to express his dismay. "What are we suppose to do apart from firebend?"

In response to the prince's question, Sao Fang cleared his throat and furled a long scroll.

"We're going to do poetry!" he exclaimed.

Iroh's jaw nearly hit the ground. He was so stunned that he was robbed of all speech.

"I see that you have much enthusiasm for the subject" said Sao Fang, waddling a long finger at Iroh's open jaw."But-"

"Poetry!" gasped Iroh. "Poetry? Are you _kidding _me? What does poetry have _anything _to do with firebending"

Sao Fang frowned in disapproval. "Control yourself, Iroh ! Have I not thought you the concept of discipline"

Iroh took a deep breath before he settled down, waiting for his master to explain why they were doing _poetry _instead of learning how to kick fire from his feet.

"Poetry will not help you firebend" said Sao Fang. "But it will help you as a firebender"

Iroh raised his eyebrow with an interest.

"Really? How?"

"Study of the literary arts sharpens your mind and enriches your soul. Knowledge of the fine pieces of literature will enrich you as a person; you will gain an understanding of the world around you and gain sharper perception into human emotion. It can make you a better individual, a more successful leader and a stronger warrior"

_Or a raving fool _thought Iroh.

To the prince's good fortune, his mentor could not read his thoughts. Instead, the firebending master merely unfurled the scroll and handed it to Iroh. The prince gasped at how long it was.

"The Hills of Freedom?" he said, reading the title of the poem. "It's so long!"

"Exactly" said Sao Fang, who had poured himself another cup of tea.

"So I suggest that you get started on it. Read it. Analysis it and summarise it for me"

Iroh could only stare at his master in shock. Was Sao Fang, one of the greatest firebenders in the history of the nation, the man whose was rumoured to be a direct descendent of the dragons, telling him to study poetry? Sao Fang looked up at Iroh from his cup of tea.

"The poem isn't going to read itself, you know"

With a sigh, Iroh's eyes briefly scanned the poem, before he began to read it to himself.

* * *

_A/N: Well what do you guys think? I know it's a bit brief but it's just the beginning. _


	3. Being A Man

Chapter 3 – A Little Bit of Mischief

"When did the Battle of Han – Tui take place?" Iroh's mind snapped to attention "Uhh… Could you repeat that?" The Lead Fire sage glared at him with an eyebrow raised, while at the same time, His eyes narrowed over a sharp looking mustache. "Do you not know the answer, Prince Iroh?" The prince cast an apprehensive glance at the Fire Sages who sat in a foreboding circle around him, as if trying to imprison him. "Well, that depends" said Iroh, with a shrug. "Depends on what?" "On the question. I did ask if you could repeat it" The Sage's eyes narrowed, Iroh stared, his eyes wide with fascination. In his eyes being able to frown and narrow your eyes at the same time constituted as a fine achievement. "So you were not paying attention to the lesson" said the Sage, his frown deepening if that was possible. _Talk about being slow _thought Iroh. _I thought these guys were supposed to be smart _He hastily arranged his features to express a look if deep sorrow. "Forgive me, Grand Sage Chin-Ye" said Iroh, giving them the Fire Nation salute and bowing deeply for dramatic effect (and to hide the growing grin on his face) "I have not been myself, today" The Sage glared at Iroh. "No, Prince Iroh" said the Sage. "You have indeed been yourself, today" Iroh looked up surprised. "You have the attention span of a lemur, you have no enthusiasm, you are easily distracted and you lack consistency. I know for a fact that your father will be thoroughly disappointed with the son he has" Iroh held back the urge to growl while the other Sages smirked at their leader's harsh words. Iroh felt a powerful rush of dislike. Grand Sage Chin-Ye continued to frown at the prince, before sighing. "You are dismissed," he said. "Today's lesson is over" Iroh bowed but he did not move from his place, it was custom that the Fire Sages departed before he did. Iroh sat there glaring at the Sages with a look of intense dislike on his face. He had never liked the Fire Sages ever since the day they had been appointed his teachers. The Sages were strict, just like Sao Fang, but he allowed room for error and did not berate him for the slightest mistake he made and encouraged Iroh to speak his mind. The Sages on the other hand, were quick to make a spectacle if any mistake he made and accused him of not living up to his father's reputation and discouraged any form of thought and opinion. Iroh suspected that these Sages were hoping to rule the Fire Nation through him when he took over as Firelord.

Iroh continued to glare the Sages, before Sage Cin-Ye turned around and spoke to him. "And for your information, Firelord Sozin was able to win because he cleverly used the draught and the downwind position of the city to his advantage" Iroh raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you talking about the Battle of Han Tui?" Ching-Ye observed him for a moment, before turning his back and leaving, without saying a word. Iroh sighed and cast a weary glance around his surroundings. He was in a full, circular room with a high ceiling drenched in an atmosphere of darkness and gloom. Torches were hung up on brackets along the walls but they simply glowed like orange pinpricks rather than casting light around the place. Iroh had never seen a gloomier place in his life. The Crown Prince sighed and got to his feet, stretching his stiff muscles and cracking his knuckles. Yanzo would arrive any moment and Iroh wanted to be there by the time he arrived. Feeling marginally better at the thought of his cousin returning, Iroh followed the Sages through the exit. The prince found himself looking down a long corridor lit with torches that burned brightly, illuminating the smooth mahogany coloured walls. Iroh sighed to himself, and continued along the path. Having come to this place for his education since he was six, Iroh knew the temple very well. The prince took a left turn followed by another left turn. The prince soon came upon another corridor, though this one was larger and several mahogany doors lined the walls. Iroh smirked as he walked down the corridor; he knew that this particular corridor was the Fire Sages' quarters. Iroh was not certain as to what brought him here, but something was cooking at the back of his mind something that had Sage Chin-Ye screaming in anger and panic. Smiling at the thought, Iroh walked up to the nearest door and looked at it. The door gleamed with polish, nailed to the door frame just above the door was a plaque that literally glowed a bright gold, the brilliant aura of the plaque was tainted with black kanji letters that read. 'Fire Sage Chin-Ye' _Excellent _thought Iroh, as he opened the door. The prince looked around the room and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Iroh was taught that Fire Sages had a strong spiritual connection to fire and that abhorred material possessions, preferring to lead a Spartan life, so as to be spiritually bonded with their element. Looking around Chin-Ye's room, it was apparent to Iroh that the Fire Sage felt that a few luxuries did not disrupt his spirituality. The room consisted of a single bed and a long drawer propped up against a wall. The drawer was adorned with a wide assortment of antique china vases and rare sculptures. A large portrait adorned the wall opposite Iroh, it was an immense painting, the canvas, alone was massive, touching the ceiling and the bottom brushing the floor in a large, gold rectangular frame adorned with decorations of delicate carvings. The painting was detailed and exquisite, though it was not of Firelord Azulon (as was usually the case) but of the Fire Sage himself. The portrait had Chin-Ye holding a long scroll in one hand and a small flame in the his right hand, at his feet wee several Fire Sages all in various bending postures and dragons flying around him. Iroh smirked to himself, unable to believe that such an ugly face could be used for a portrait. _This must be his most prized possession _he thought to himself. "What are you doing?" Iroh's heart stopped, as he jumped in surprise. Standing at the entrance to the corridor, was a tall Fire Sage dressed in the standard red attire. Iroh noticed that he was not Chin-Ye or any of his teachers and sighed in relief. "What are you doing? Sneaking around the Fire Sages' quarters?" persisted the Fire Sage, walking up to the prince with a suspicious look on his face. _Think Iroh, think fast _thought the prince. The Fire Sage loomed over Iroh. "Well? I'm waiting" "Restroom" A brief pause followed filled with awkward tension. "I beg your pardon?" said the Fire Sage. "Restroom" repeated Iroh, resisting the urge to smack himself on the head. "You see, it's this room where people go to-" "I'm well aware of what a restroom is for" interrupted the Fire Sage, who was frowning but Iroh noticed that his mouth was curved into a small smirk. "But what made you think that the Grand Sage Chin-Ye's room was one?" Iroh shrugged. "I just followed the smell" he said. This time, it was unmistakable, the Sage's mouth curved into a small smile. "I'll take your word for it" he said, as he turned around. The prince let out a sigh of relief, glad to have escaped. "Follow me" Iroh looked up alarmed. "Where?" The Sage turned back to him with a small smile. "You do want to got the toilet, right" Iroh quickly nodded and smiled. The Sage walked down the corridor and Iroh followed him. _That was a close one_ thought Iroh, with a small smile on his face. _Getting out of trouble is a guilty pleasure _

Iroh followed the tall Sage down a corridor turned left and then down another corridor "Just how big is this temple?" murmured Iroh. A fleeting image of Sages holding on to their bladders as they ran through the corridors flashed through his mind. "Does it take this long to reach the bathrooms?" he asked the tall Sage in front of him. "We have a toilet of our own in our respective rooms" said the Sages, as if reading his mind. "I'm taking you to the restrooms reserved for outsiders" "Fire Sage Jin!" rang a voice through the air. Iroh's heart stopped and he froze, _No it can't be _he thought to himself, desperately. _Not now, when I was so close and why him? _While he was frozen, lost in thought. Fire sage Jin turned around and calmly addressed the man who called him. "Yes, Sage Chin-Ye?" The scowling Fire Sage walked up to the fellow priest, sparing Iroh a stern look, as he addressed Jin. "What are you doing with the Crown Prince? He should have left the temple by now" "I'm looking for the rest room" said Iroh, slightly annoyed at the Sage's disdainful attitude. Chin-Ye glanced at his college who nodded in return. The Grand Sage opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. "If you don't mind, Grand Sage" said Jin, in a deep voice. "The boy's bladder is about to burst" And with those words he turned around and walked away, expecting Iroh to follow. The prince glanced at Chin-Ye, registering the look on his face before taking off.

"Here, Prince Iroh" pointing to a door. "The toilets are beyond that door" Iroh cast an apprehensive look at the door. Iroh cast an apprehensive look at the door before turning to the Sage. Despite his height and deep voice, there was a kind, almost fatherly look to Fire Sage Jin. Iroh couldn't decide what to make of him but he knew that he was different from the other Sages. But there was something he was dying to ask. "Why didn't you tell Grand Sage Chin-Ye that I was in his room?" he asked. Jin raised his an eyebrow so high, it was in danger of disappearing through his hat. "Did you _want_ me to tell the Grand Sage that the Crown Prince was sneaking around his room thinking that it was a toilet?" Iroh shook his head. "Well then, go do your business, my prince I believe you know where the exit is?" Iroh shook his head. "Not from here I don't" he said. Jin smiled. "The entrance to the temple is North-East of your study room" he said. "We are standing South West of your study area" Iroh groaned to himself, didn't he do enough work for the day? "I am sure you can find your way of here without my guidance?" said Jin, who was now smirking. "Have a good evening, my prince" Iroh was so surprised by the unexpected riddle that Jin had left him alone in the corridor. He immediately began to panic. "Hey, wait!" he called out. "Wouldn't it be easier if you just led me to the exit?" Echoing laughter was his only response.

Prince Yanzo was returning home after half a year from a private boarding school on an island just off the mainland. Iroh had tried to keep in touch through letters but Yanzo's replies were not consistent and on some occasions, rare because of all the work he had to deal with. Yet Iroh was certain that if Yanzo was serious about keeping in touch then he would have been able to find the time to write. Which was why Iroh was torn between happiness and contempt when he saw the palanquin arrive in the courtyard of the palace. Iroh stood beside his mother who had a small smile on his face, standing only a couple of feet ahead of him was Yanzo's mother Princess _Row_, the tall, imposing sister of Firelord Azulon, standing behind Iroh was a small group of Imperial Firebenders in neat military precision. The palanquin was placed on the ground, merely inches from the stone steps that led to the palace. Iroh's eyes were fixed on the shadow hidden behind the pale curtains. Would Yanzo have changed? Will he even talk to him? The servants darted forward and parted the curtains. A boy with black hair stepped out, he was tall for his fifteen years though his clothes gave him a slightly weedy look, his hazel brown eyes were set in a handsome face with fine cheek bones and a strong chin with a long but proportionate nose to round off the picture of near perfection. The boy glanced at Iroh and gave him a small wink. Iroh smiled at his cousin, though it quickly faded when _Princess Hui _stepped forward and spoke. "Welcome home, Prince Yanzo" The prince approached his mother and greeted her with the Fire Nation salute. "It is good to finally return home, mother" said Yanzo, formally. "I cannot stay for long, my vacation is only for a fortnight at the most" Iroh's face fell at the thought of his cousin staying for such a short period of time. "I understand" said Princess Hui_, _nothing in her formal tone indicated that he was pleased or displeased with her son's short stay. Princess Huistepped aside, giving Yanzo a clear view of the Fire Lady and her son. "Fire Lady Ila" he said. "Thank you so much for allowing me to return to the palace" Ila smiled at her nephew's formality. "The palace is your home just as it is ours" she said. "We're after all family" She spread her arms and Yanzo walked into her embrace. When they parted, Yanzo turned to Iroh. "Crown Prince" he said, solemnly. Iroh turned his head away, feigning arrogance. "You are dismissed, Prince Yanzo" He turned back to see his cousin looking at him with a puzzled on his face. Laughter bubbled through Iroh and burst forth from his mouth, the cousins started to laugh, ignoring their mother's disapproving glares. "Alright, you two" said Ila, in a firm voice. "Yanzo, there is a banquet you must be ready for" The cousins nodded and bowed to the Fire Lady before climbing the flight of steps. "So" said Iroh, getting down to business. "What kept you so busy at school?" Yanzo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Was that the reason for the pompous attitude back there" It was more of a statement than a question. Iroh shook his head. "It's called royal protocol, I'm the Crown Prince man. I have a duty, not everything revolves around you" Yanzo smiled and without warning, slung his arm around Iroh's shoulder and pulled him into a neck breaking hug. Iroh gasped for breath. "Yanzo" he wheezed. "Let go" "This is why I missed you, Iroh" said Yanzo, oblivious to his cousin's discomfort. "You're not an ass kisser like those idiots in school" "Who'd want to kiss your ass?" coughed Iroh, as he struggled to keep up with his taller cousin, while having his neck crushed by him. "I'm royalty, that's big news for people in the school, so they always go _Can I do anything for you, Prince Yanzo? Is there something you need, Prince Yanzo? _It was fun at first, but after while it just got boring" "I can imagine" gasped Iroh. "You're killing me" "Oh, sorry" said Yanzo, letting go of his cousin, though he still had his arm slung over Iroh's shoulder. "So tell me how's life in the palace?" Iroh rubbed his neck as he contemplated his answer. "Peaceful" he said. "How about the Fire Sages? Giving you a hard time?" Iroh looked up at his older cousin in surprise. "How did you know?" "Because they gave me a hard time too" said Yanzo. "Seriously, I would have come back here a long time ago if I knew they weren't waiting for me. So what have the beloved priests of fire been saying to you?" Iroh sighed in embarrassment. "I'd rather not talk about it" His manhood had taken a serious blow when he caved in for his mother, he did not want to repeat it with his cousin. Yanzo grinned at him as they approached the imposing entrance of the palace. "I'll find out sooner or later" he said. "You think so do you?" said Iroh, ruefully. "Yeah, you'll cave in sooner or later. You're wimp" Iroh growled in anger, though he could not break the shackles of his cousin's arm. "I'm _not _a wimp" "Of course you are, you're cry baby" Yanzo laughed at the disgruntled look on Iroh's face. "No worries, I'm not judging you. The Fire Sages got to me too" Iroh's interest perked at that. "Did they?" he said. "Yeah" said Yanzo, as it were insignificant. "They use to get me so angry with the things they said" Iroh couldn't contain the smile that crept across his face. "How would you like to exact some vengeance on the Fire Sages?" Yanzo raised an eyebrow. "What sort of plan?" "I'll give you details later" said Iroh. "But are you in or are you out?" Yanzo raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me ultimatums" he said. "What do you have in mind?" "Something that involves Sage Chin-Ye's most_ prized_ possession" Yanzo smirked at the mention of the name. "Chin-Ye, huh? So you're going right to the top" Both boys glanced back at their mothers who were lingering a few paces behind, talking in low voices. Yanzo turned back to his cousin with a grin on his face and a glint in his eye. "I'm listening"

It was dark when Iroh slipped out of his room and into the balcony to be greeted by the stars that glittered across the night sky. The young prince smiled as he cast his eyes in the direction of the small Fire Temple, as if he could see the building through the darkness. With the exception of the occasional patrol guard, the palace would be silent as many slept. Iroh knew that the case would not be the same in the Fire Temple, many of the Fire Sages choose to say prayers or do something else that involved prayer but Chin-Ye's rude words pushed aside any apprehension he felt. "You do realize how rash this is, right?" Iroh jumped in surprise and whirled around, Yanzo was standing near the balustrade, a full foot taller than him. "You scared me, man" snapped Iroh. "Don't do that, especially when we're about to sneak into the Fire Temple" "I don't know, Iroh" said Yanzo, a hint of uncertainty in his tone. "I think it's best if we delay this for another day, take time to plan it out" Iroh gave him a look. "We've already spent the entire afternoon and most of the night planning!" he said. "Besides, the task is simple enough, what can go wrong?" "A lot of things" Iroh raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't understand, what do you mean _a lot of things _are you telling me that you don't want to do this?" Yanzo hesitated, his mouth slightly open, as contemplated his answer. "It's just that if we're caught we'll be in big trouble" Iroh rolled his eyes. "I know that but if we can pull this off then will have Chin-Ye crying his eyes out. Don't you want revenge? Especially after all the mean things he's said to us" _Even though mother said he'd talk to him _Yanzo smirked at him. "Yeah" he said. "I suppose you've got a point, making Chin-Ye pay _is _worth the risk" Iroh smirked back. "Then let's go" Already donned in black clothing, the two princes put on two black masks that completely covered their features save for a small holes around the eyes and nostrils. Iroh tossed his head from side to side trying to get a feel of the mask. "Let's not linger" said Yanzo. "If someone sees they'll think we're thieves trying to sneak into the palace" Iroh nodded and looked down the balcony. "It's a long way down to the grounds" he said. Such words were completely unnecessary, given that they had already looked around the balcony in the afternoon but Yanzo merely nodded. "That's why we have a rope" he said, his voice rather hoarse under the mask. With that said, he pulled a rope out of nowhere and tied it around the balustrade. Thinking that two would quicken the process, Iroh walked over and grabbed the other end of the rope, he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, the excitement he felt was threatening to burst out of him. He was about to sneak into the Fire Temple and desecrate the room of a respected Sage, the chances of getting caught were high, and _should _they be caught Iroh knew that not even his mother would spare him punishment. Somehow, the prospect being caught only added to the excitement of the entire situation, he wondered if Yanzo felt the same way. Iroh was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a sunghi horn, the horn was soft and simple in it's melody, loud enough to carry across the grounds but not enough to disturb the sleeping inhabitants. Iroh's heart leapt into his throat, were they already caught? He looked up at the older prince; his features blank with his mask on. "That's the call for the guard to change, that means it's midnight" "So?" "The guard posts will be empty for a few minutes but that doesn't mean we should relax" Iroh raised an eyebrow, as he carefully lowered the rope to the grounds, while Yanzo kept a sharp eye. "Why do I get the feeling that you've done this before?" Yanzo merely shrugged. "Let's just say that I was sent to the boarding school for a reason" Iroh chuckled to himself, as he lowered the rope to a comfortable distance from the ground. "Keep a sharp eye" he said. Yanzo merely nodded. "Just hurry up" Iroh took a deep breath, and looked down. The distance from the balcony to the grounds was daunting, but there was no time to turn back, besides what's the point in having fun without a little danger? "Here I go" he murmured to himself, and clambered over the balustrade.

Getting through the palace grounds was surprisingly easy, the two princes were exceptionally agile, keeping to the shadows that loomed over the lush green grounds. Iroh was surprised to find many of the guard posts to be empty, the prince was well aware of the fact that theses posts would be occupied when they would returned from the Fire Temple, making it a little harder to get back to their rooms without being caught and suddenly wished they had started their little mission a little earlier. Iroh brushed his thoughts away, as Yanzo came to a stop and crouched low to the wall, he was facing a different direction and Iroh's eyes followed the direction he was looking at and his heart stopped at what he saw. Two guards were passing by, on their way to start their shift at their respective post. The mischief makers were completely exposed, if either of them moved so much as a muscle, then the guards would see them and it was game over. Iroh froze as he was, sticking to the wall and wishing with all his heart that he could sink through the stone. His heart was beating so hard; he was surprised that the guards didn't hear it. "My kids will be home for the next couple days" spoke one of the guards, in a voice loud enough for them to hear. "Yeah, mine too, all schools will be closed for two weeks" replied the other. "Guess I'll have to find another place to get busy with the wife" said the first guard his friend chuckled in reply. "Your welcome to my house" he said. "Maybe we can swap" Their laughter echoed through the grounds as they turned a corner and disappeared. Iroh was utterly confused. _Maybe we can swap? What was that suppose to mean? _He heard Yanzo chuckle and turned to him with eyebrows raised in surprise. Yanzo sensed Iroh's gaze and merely shook his head, as if to say _you won't understand. _"Come on" he muttered, in that soft, hoarse voice, as he disappeared into the darkness.

When they came upon the Fire Temple, Iroh's sense of excitement increased even further, if that was possible. There were many open windows in the temple and getting in was no issue. Both princes leapt into the window landing with panther-like stealth on the wooden floor. Yanzo briefly observed his surroundings before turning around to face Iroh. "Which way?" "Uhh" The question had Iroh stumped, mainly because he could not tell where they were at the moment, with the exception of this afternoon, Iroh's movements had always been limited to the study and exit, truth be told, he didn't know _how_ he had landed in the corridor of the Fire Sage's chambers. Yanzo smacked his forehead, his cousin's silence telling him the story. "Don't tell me you don't know _where _the chambers are?" "I can't even tell where we are _right now_?" hissed Iroh. "Give me a few seconds I'll figure it out" But to Iroh's dismay, he could not recognize the corridor, for a moment the prince looked around helplessly before turning back to his cousin. "Maybe we should look around" "We can't _look around_" hissed Yanzo, angrily. "We're not here for a midnight stroll, what if we're caught? We can't just say _Oh sorry, we were just looking for Chin-Ye's room to ruin his portrait!_" "There's no need to be so sarcastic" hissed Iroh. Yanzo simply shook his head. "This thing is pointless, we should just go back while we have the-" "We can't go back!" said Iroh. "We've come this far!" "We sneaked across the grounds with half the guard posts empty! That isn't much progress if you ask me" "But we can't just go back!" "What we should have done was plan this thing out from start to finish, every step, every procedure, I told you we should have planned in more detail" Iroh couldn't help but think that Yanzo had a point, but he wasn't going to admit that, he was after all the one who had goaded him into doing this. "Well, go back if you're such a coward" he snapped. "I'm going to do this thing on my own" "And how do you plan on doing that? Oh mighty Crown Prince who was so eager to do this that he couldn't wait for another day? You can't even tell where we are right now! How are you supposed to find the Sage's room?" "I'll simply go to the entrance-" "Oh yeah, brilliant plan, and the entrance would be wide open just waiting for us to come through!" "Well, why don't you come up with something!" Neither of them seemed to have realised that they were raising their voices with each word exchanged between them. "I haven't been inside this place for three years! I don't remember _squat_, I assumed that you knew where we were going since you were so eager to go through with this!" "Well, clearly I wasn't!" "Well what's the point? You can't execute anything without planning in advance" "Well, you should have told me that!" "I tried to! But you wouldn't listen!" "And whose fault is that?" "Yours, you idiot!" "Don't call me an idiot!" "I just did! What are you going to do?" "Hey! What are you two doing?" Both princes jumped at the new voice and turned around, an old man was standing at the other end of the corridor, clad in red pyjamas and a night cap that emphasised the wrinkles on his face, he was holding a small cup of tea in one hand and was pointing at the two princes with a look of open horror on his face. Iroh's heart stopped beating and his mouth went dry, if the Sages caught them, nothing would save them, not even their status as princes. "I said what are you two doing?" snapped the Fire Sage, a hint of anger in his voice. "Uhh…" said Iroh, speechless. "We were… taking a midnight stroll?" Iroh did not see Yanzo roll his eyes. "_Moron_" Iroh turned to glare at his cousin but froze as the Sage yelled. "HELP! THIEVES IN THE TEMPLE! GUARDS! GUARDS! OVER HERE! THIEVES ARE ROBBING THE FIRE TEMPLE!!!" For the first time that night, the two princes were finally thinking along similar lines. "Run!" said Yanzo, as bells began chiming. Iroh didn't need to be told twice, he turned around and ran towards the other end of the corridor. "COME BACK! WE'LL HAVE YOU HANGED FOR THIS!!!"


	4. A Little Bit Of Mischief

_A/N: I want to thank the following for reviews,things 24, Demac and Rohain Tahquil for their awesome reviews. I'll try to update more regularly from now on, even though this story didn't get the backing I expected._

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 3 – A Little Bit of Mischief_

"When did the Battle of Han – Tui take place?"

Iroh's mind snapped to attention.

"Uhh… Could you repeat that?"

The Lead Fire sage glared at him with an eyebrow raised, while at the same time, His eyes narrowed over a sharp looking mustache.

"Do you not know the answer, Prince Iroh?"

The prince cast an apprehensive glance at the Fire Sages who sat in a foreboding semi circle around him, as if trying to imprison him.

"Well, that depends" said Iroh, with a shrug.

"Depends on what?"

"On the question. I did ask if you could repeat it"

The Sage's eyes narrowed, Iroh stared, his eyes wide with fascination. In his eyes being able to frown and narrow your eyes at the same time constituted as a fine achievement.

"So you were not paying attention to the lesson" said the Sage, his frown deepening if that was possible.

_Talk about being slow _thought Iroh. _I thought these guys were supposed to be smart _

The prince hastily arranged his features to express a look if deep sorrow.

"Forgive me, Grand Sage Chin-Ye" said Iroh, giving them the Fire Nation salute and bowing deeply for dramatic effect (and to hide the growing grin on his face) "I have not been myself, today"

The Sage glared at Iroh.

"No, Prince Iroh" said the Sage. "You have indeed been yourself, today"

Iroh looked up surprised. "You have the attention span of a lemur, you have no enthusiasm, you are easily distracted and you lack consistency. I know for a fact that your father will be thoroughly disappointed with the son he has"

Iroh held back the urge to growl while the other Sages smirked at their leader's harsh words. Iroh felt a powerful rush of dislike. Grand Sage Chin-Ye continued to frown at the prince, before sighing.

"You are dismissed," he said. "Today's lesson is over"

Iroh bowed but he did not move from his place, it was custom that the Fire Sages departed before he did. Iroh sat there glaring at the Sages with a look of intense dislike on his face. He had never liked the Fire Sages ever since the day they had been appointed his teachers. The Sages were strict, just like Sao Fang, but he at least, allowed room for error and did not berate him for the slightest mistake he made and encouraged Iroh to speak his mind. The Sages on the other hand, were quick to make a spectacle if any mistake he made and accused him of not living up to his father's reputation and discouraged any form of thought and opinion, it was as if he didn't want them to think for himself and accept everything they said without question. Iroh suspected that these Sages were hoping to rule the Fire Nation through him when he took over as Firelord.

Iroh continued to glare the Sages, before Sage Cin-Ye turned around and spoke to him.

"And for your information, Firelord Sozin was able to win because he cleverly used the draught and the downwind position of the city to his advantage"

Iroh raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you talking about the Battle of Han Tui?"

Chin-Ye observed him for a moment, before turning his back and leaving, without saying a word.

"I guess mother didn't have that talk that she promised" murmured Iroh, feeling disappointed that his mother failed to keep the promise, even though he knew that she was occupied with other matters.

Iroh sighed and cast a weary glance around his surroundings. He was in a full, circular room with a high ceiling drenched in an atmosphere of darkness and gloom. Torches were hung up on brackets along the walls but they simply glowed like orange pinpricks rather than casting light around the place. Iroh had never seen a gloomier place in his life. The Crown Prince sighed and got to his feet, stretching his stiff muscles and cracking his knuckles.

Yanzo would arrive any moment and Iroh wanted to be there by the time he arrived. Feeling marginally better at the thought of his cousin returning, Iroh followed the Sages through the exit. The prince found himself looking down a long corridor lit with torches that burned a luminescent yellow, illuminating the smooth mahogany coloured walls. Iroh sighed to himself, and continued along the path. Having come to this place for his education since he was six, Iroh knew the temple very well. The prince took a left turn followed by another left turn. The prince soon came upon another corridor, though this one was larger and several mahogany doors lined the walls. Iroh smirked as he walked down the corridor; he knew that this particular corridor was the Fire Sages' quarters. Iroh was not certain as to what brought him here, he had never taken this direction before but something was cooking at the back of his mind, something that had Sage Chin-Ye screaming in anger and panic.

Smiling at the thought, Iroh walked up to the nearest door. The door gleamed with polish, nailed to the door frame just above the door was a plaque that literally glowed a bright gold it's brilliant tainted by black kanji letters that read. 'Fire Sage Chin-Ye'

_Excellent _thought Iroh, as he opened the door.

The prince looked around the room and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Iroh was taught that Fire Sages had a strong spiritual connection to fire and that they abhorred material possessions, preferring to lead a Spartan life, so as to be spiritually bonded with their element. Looking around Chin-Ye's room, it was apparent to Iroh that the Fire Sage felt that a few luxuries did not disrupt his spirituality.

The room consisted of a single bed and a long drawer propped up against a wall. The drawer was adorned with a wide assortment of antique china vases and rare sculptures. A large portrait adorned the wall opposite Iroh, it was an immense painting, the canvas, alone was massive, touching the ceiling and the bottom brushing the floor in a large, golden, rectangular frame adorned with decorations of delicate carvings. The painting was detailed and exquisite, though it was not of Firelord Azulon (as was usually the case) but of the Fire Sage himself.

The portrait had Chin-Ye holding a long scroll in one hand and a small flame in the his right hand, at his feet were several Fire Sages all in various bending postures and dragons flying around him. Iroh smirked to himself, unable to believe that such an ugly face could be used for a portrait.

_This must be his most prized possession _he thought to himself.

"What are you doing?"

Iroh's heart stopped, as he jumped in surprise. Standing at the entrance to the corridor, was a tall Fire Sage dressed in the standard red attire. Iroh noticed that he was not Chin-Ye or any of his teachers and sighed in relief.

"What are you doing? Sneaking around the Fire Sages' quarters?" persisted the Fire Sage, walking up to the prince with a suspicious look on his face.

_Think Iroh, think fast _thought the prince.

The Fire Sage loomed over Iroh.

"Well? I'm waiting"

"Restroom"

A brief pause followed filled with awkward tension.

"I beg your pardon?" said the Fire Sage.

"Restroom" repeated Iroh, resisting the urge to smack himself on the head. "You see, it's this room where people go to-"

"I'm well aware of what a restroom is for" interrupted the Fire Sage, who was frowning but Iroh noticed that his mouth was curved into a small smirk. "But what made you think that the Grand Sage Chin-Ye's room was one?"

Iroh shrugged. "I just followed the smell" he said.

This time, it was unmistakable, the Sage's mouth curved into a small smile.

"I'll take your word for it" he said, as he turned around.

The prince let out a sigh of relief, glad to have escaped.

"Follow me"

Iroh looked up alarmed.

"Where?"

The Sage turned back to him with a small smile.

"You do want to got the toilet, right"

Iroh quickly nodded and smiled. The Sage walked down the corridor and Iroh followed him.

_That was a close one_ thought Iroh, with a small smile on his face. _Getting out of trouble is a guilty pleasure _

Iroh followed the tall Sage down a corridor turned left and then down another corridor.

"Just how big is this temple?" murmured Iroh.

A fleeting image of Sages holding on to their bladders as they ran through the corridors flashed through his mind.

"Does it take this long to reach the bathrooms?" he asked the tall Sage in front of him.

"We have a toilet in our respective rooms" said the Sage. "I'm taking you to the restrooms reserved for outsiders"

"Fire Sage Jin!" rang a voice through the air.

Iroh's heart stopped and he froze, _No it can't be _he thought to himself, desperately.

_Not now, when I was so close to getting out and why him? _

While he was frozen, lost in thought. Fire sage Jin turned around and calmly addressed the man who called him.

"Yes, Sage Chin-Ye?"

The scowling Fire Sage walked up to the fellow priest, sparing Iroh a stern look, as he addressed Jin.

"What are you doing with the Crown Prince? He should have left the temple by now"

"I'm looking for the rest room" said Iroh, slightly annoyed at the Sage's disdainful attitude.

Chin-Ye glanced at his college who nodded in return. The Grand Sage opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"If you don't mind, Grand Sage" said Jin, in a deep voice. "The boy's bladder is about to burst"

And with those words he turned around and walked away, expecting Iroh to follow. The prince glanced at Chin-Ye, registering the look on his face before taking off.

"Here, Prince Iroh" pointing to a door. "The toilets are beyond that door"

Iroh cast an apprehensive look at the door. Iroh cast an apprehensive look at the door before turning to the Sage. Despite his height and deep voice, there was a kind, almost fatherly look to Fire Sage Jin. Iroh couldn't decide what to make of him but he knew that he was different from the other Sages. But there was something he was dying to ask.

"Why didn't you tell Grand Sage Chin-Ye that I was in his room?" he asked.

Jin raised his an eyebrow so high, it was in danger of disappearing through his hat.

"Did you _want_ me to tell the Grand Sage that the Crown Prince was sneaking around his room thinking that it was a toilet?"

Iroh shook his head.

"Well then, go do your business, my prince I believe you know where the exit is?"

Iroh shook his head.

"Not from here I don't" he said.

Jin smiled.

"The entrance to the temple is North-East of your study room" he said. "We are standing South West of your study area"

Iroh groaned to himself, didn't he do enough work for the day?

"I am sure you can find your way of here without my guidance?" said Jin, who was now smirking.

"Have a good evening, my prince"

Iroh was so surprised by the unexpected riddle that Jin had left him alone in the corridor. He immediately began to panic.

"Hey, wait!" he called out. "Wouldn't it be easier if you just led me to the exit?"

the faint sound of fading laughter was all the response he got.

Prince Yanzo was returning home after half a year from a private boarding school on an island just off the mainland. Iroh had tried to keep in touch through letters but Yanzo's replies were not consistent and on some occasions, rare because of all the work he had to deal with. Yet Iroh was certain that if Yanzo was serious about keeping in touch then he would have been able to find the time to write. Which was why Iroh was torn between happiness and contempt, when he saw the palanquin arrive in the courtyard of the palace. Iroh stood beside his mother who had a small smile on his face, standing only a couple of feet ahead of him was Yanzo's mother Princess Hui, the tall, imposing sister of Firelord Azulon. Standing behind Iroh, was a small group of Imperial Firebenders in neat military precision. The palanquin was placed on the ground, merely inches from the stone steps that led to the palace. Iroh's eyes were fixed on the shadow hidden behind the pale curtains. Would Yanzo have changed? Will he even talk to him? The servants darted forward and parted the curtains.

A boy with black hair stepped out, he was tall for his fifteen years though his clothes gave him a slightly weedy look, his hazel brown eyes were set in a handsome face with fine cheek bones and a strong chin with a long but proportionate nose to round off the picture of near perfection. The boy glanced at Iroh and gave him a small wink. Iroh smiled at his cousin, though it quickly faded when Princess Huistepped forward and spoke.

"Welcome home, Prince Yanzo"

The prince approached his mother and greeted her with the Fire Nation salute.

"It is good to finally return home, mother" said Yanzo, formally. "I cannot stay for long, my vacation is only for a fortnight at the most"

Iroh's face fell at the thought of his cousin staying for such a short period of time.

"I understand" said Princess Hui_, _nothing in her formal tone indicated that he was pleased or displeased with her son's short stay, she had probably known about this in advance.

Princess Hui stepped aside, giving Yanzo a clear view of the Fire Lady and her son.

"Fire Lady Ila" he said. "Thank you so much for allowing me to return to the palace"

Ila smiled at her nephew's formality. "The palace is your home just as it is ours" she said. "We're after all a family"

She spread her arms and Yanzo walked into her embrace. When they parted, Yanzo turned to Iroh.

"Crown Prince" he said, solemnly.

Iroh turned his head away, feigning arrogance.

"You are dismissed, Prince Yanzo"

He turned back to see his cousin looking at him with a puzzled on his face, he looked so ridiculous with his expression that he couldn't hold his façade for long. Laughter bubbled through Iroh and burst forth from his mouth, he started to laugh, ignoring his mother's disapproving glares.

"Alright, you two" said Ila, in a firm voice. "Yanzo, there is a banquet you must be ready for"

The cousins nodded and bowed to the Fire Lady before climbing the flight of steps.

"So" said Iroh, getting down to business. "What kept you so busy at school?"

Yanzo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Was that the reason for the pompous attitude back there"

It was more of a statement than a question. Iroh shook his head.

"It's called royal protocol, I'm the Crown Prince, man. I have a duty, not everything revolves around you"

Yanzo smiled and without warning, slung his arm around Iroh's shoulder and pulled him into a neck breaking hug. Iroh gasped for breath.

"Yanzo" he wheezed. "Let go"

"This is why I missed you, Iroh" said Yanzo, oblivious to his cousin's discomfort. "You're not an ass kisser like those idiots in school"

"Who'd want to kiss your ass?" coughed Iroh, as he struggled to keep up with his taller cousin, while having his neck crushed by him.

"I'm royalty, that's big news for people in the school, so they always go _Can I do anything for you, Prince Yanzo? Is there something you need, Prince Yanzo? _It was fun at first, but after while it just got boring"

"I can imagine" gasped Iroh. "You're killing me"

"Oh, sorry" said Yanzo, letting go of his cousin, though he still had his arm slung over Iroh's shoulder.

"So tell me how's life in the palace? Been lost and alone without me?"

Iroh rubbed his neck as he contemplated his answer. " It's been peaceful without you" he said. "At least I don't have to wake up in the morning to the sounds off mother yelling at _something _that you did" Yanzo scowled but decided to let it pass.

"How about the Fire Sages? Giving you a hard time?"

Iroh looked up at his older cousin in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Because they gave me a hard time too" said Yanzo. "Seriously, I would have come back here a long time ago if I knew they weren't waiting for me. So... what have the beloved priests of fire been saying to you?"

Iroh sighed in embarrassment.

"I'd rather not talk about it"

His manhood had taken a serious blow when he caved in for his mother, he did not want to repeat it with his cousin. Yanzo grinned at him as they approached the imposing entrance of the palace.

"I'll find out sooner or later" he said.

"You think so do you?" said Iroh, ruefully. "Yeah, you'll cave in sooner or later. You're wimp"

Iroh growled in anger, though he could not break the shackles of his cousin's arm.

"I'm _not _a wimp"

"Of course you are, you're cry baby"

Yanzo laughed at the disgruntled look on Iroh's face.

"No worries, I'm not judging you. The Fire Sages got to me too"

Iroh's interest perked at that.

"Did they?"

"Yeah" said Yanzo, as it was an insignificant detail. "They use to get me so angry with the things they said"

Iroh couldn't contain the smile that crept across his face.

"How would you like to exact some vengeance on the Fire Sages?"

Yanzo raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of plan?"

"I'll give you details later" said Iroh. "But are you in or are you out?"

Yanzo raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me ultimatums" he said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Something that involves Sage Chin-Ye's most_ prized_ possession"

Yanzo smirked at the mention of the name.

"Chin-Ye, huh? So you're going right to the top"

Both boys glanced back at their mothers who were lingering a few paces behind, talking in low voices. Yanzo turned back to his cousin with a grin on his face and a glint in his eye.

"I'm listening"

* * *

It was dark when Iroh slipped out of his room and into the balcony to be greeted by the stars that glittered across the night sky. The young prince smiled as he cast his eyes in the direction of the small Fire Temple, as if he could see the building through the darkness. With the exception of the occasional patrol guard, the palace would be silent as many slept. Iroh knew that the case would not be the same in the Fire Temple, many of the Fire Sages choose to say prayers or do something else that involved prayer but Chin-Ye's rude words pushed aside any apprehension he felt.

"You do realize how rash this is, right?"

Iroh jumped in surprise and whirled around, Yanzo was standing near the balustrade, a full foot taller than him.

"You scared me, man" snapped Iroh. "Don't do that, especially when we're about to sneak into the Fire Temple"

"I don't know, Iroh" said Yanzo, a hint of uncertainty in his tone. "I think it's best if we delay this for another day, take time to plan it out"

Iroh gave him a look.

"We've already spent the entire afternoon and most of the night planning!" he said. "Besides, the task is simple enough, what can go wrong?"

"A lot of things"

Iroh raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't understand, what do you mean _a lot of things _are you telling me that you don't want to do this?"

Yanzo hesitated, his mouth slightly open, as contemplated his answer.

"It's just that if we're caught we'll be in big trouble"

Iroh rolled his eyes. "I know that but if we can pull this off then will have Chin-Ye crying his eyes out. Don't you want revenge? Especially after all the mean things he's said to us" _Even though mother said he'd talk to him _

Yanzo smirked at him.

"Yeah" he said. "I suppose you've got a point, making Chin-Ye pay _is _worth the risk"

Iroh smirked back. "Then let's go already"

Already donned in black clothing, the two princes put on two black masks that completely covered their features save for a small holes around the eyes and nostrils. Iroh tossed his head from side to side trying to get a feel of the mask.

"Let's not linger" said Yanzo. "If someone sees they'll think we're thieves trying to sneak into the palace"

Iroh nodded and looked down the balcony.

"It's a long way down to the grounds" he said.

Such words were completely unnecessary, given that they had already looked around the balcony in the afternoon but Yanzo merely nodded.

"That's why we have a rope" he said, his voice rather hoarse under the mask.

With that said, he pulled a rope out of nowhere and tied it around the balustrade. Thinking that two would quicken the process, Iroh walked over and grabbed the other end of the rope, he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, the excitement he felt was threatening to burst out of him. He was about to sneak into the Fire Temple and desecrate the room of a respected Sage, the chances of getting caught were high, and _should _they be caught Iroh knew that not even his mother would spare him punishment. Somehow, the prospect being caught only added to the excitement of the entire situation, he wondered if Yanzo felt the same way. Iroh was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a sungi horn, the horn was soft and simple in it's melody, loud enough to carry across the grounds but not enough to disturb the sleeping inhabitants. Iroh's heart leapt into his throat, were they already caught?

He looked up at the older prince; his features blank with his mask on.

"That's the call for the guard to change, that means it's midnight"

"So?"

"The guard posts will be empty for a few minutes but that doesn't mean we should relax"

Iroh raised an eyebrow, as he carefully lowered the rope to the grounds, while Yanzo kept a sharp eye.

"Why do I get the feeling that you've done this before?"

Yanzo merely shrugged.

"Let's just say that I was sent to the boarding school for a reason"

Iroh chuckled to himself, as he lowered the rope to a comfortable distance from the ground.

"Keep a sharp eye" he said.

Yanzo merely nodded. "Just hurry up"

Iroh took a deep breath, and looked down. The distance from the balcony to the grounds was daunting, but there was no time to turn back, besides what's the point in having fun without a little danger?

"Here I go" he murmured to himself, and clambered over the balustrade.

Getting through the palace grounds was surprisingly easy, the two princes were exceptionally agile, keeping to the shadows that loomed over the lush green grounds. Iroh was surprised to find many of the guard posts to be empty, the prince was well aware of the fact that theses posts would be occupied when they would returned from the Fire Temple, making it a little harder to get back to their rooms without being caught and suddenly wished they had started their little mission a little earlier. Iroh brushed his thoughts away, as Yanzo came to a stop and crouched low to the wall, he was facing a different direction and Iroh's eyes followed the direction he was looking at and his heart stopped at what he saw. Two guards were passing by, on their way to start their shift at their respective post. The mischief makers were completely exposed, if either of them moved so much as a muscle, then the guards would see them and it was game over.

Iroh froze as he was, sticking to the wall and wishing with all his heart that he could sink through the stone. His heart was beating so hard; he was surprised that the guards didn't hear it.

"My kids will be home for the next couple days" spoke one of the guards, in a voice loud enough for them to hear.

"Yeah, mine too, all schools will be closed for two weeks" replied the other.

"Guess I'll have to find another place to get busy with the wife" said the first guard, his friend chuckled in reply.

"Your welcome to my house" he said. "Maybe we can swap"

Their laughter echoed through the grounds as they turned a corner and disappeared. Iroh was utterly confused. _Maybe we can swap? What was that suppose to mean? _He heard Yanzo chuckle and turned to him with eyebrows raised in surprise. Yanzo sensed Iroh's gaze and merely shook his head, as if to say _you won't understand. _

"Come on" he muttered, in that soft, hoarse voice, as he disappeared into the darkness.

When they came upon the Fire Temple, Iroh's sense of excitement increased even further, if that was possible. There were many open windows in the temple and getting in was no issue. Both princes leapt into the window landing with panther-like stealth on the wooden floor. Yanzo briefly observed his surroundings before turning around to face Iroh.

"Which way?"

"Uhh"

The question had Iroh stumped, mainly because he could not tell where they were at the moment, with the exception of this afternoon, Iroh's movements had always been limited to the study and exit, truth be told, he didn't know _how_ he had landed in the corridor of the Fire Sage's chambers. Yanzo smacked his forehead, his cousin's silence telling him the story.

"Don't tell me you don't know _where _the chambers are?"

"I can't even tell where we are _right now_?" hissed Iroh. "Give me a few seconds I'll figure it out"

But to Iroh's dismay, he could not recognize the corridor, for a moment the prince looked around helplessly before turning back to his cousin.

"Maybe we should look around"

"We can't _look around_" hissed Yanzo, angrily. "We're not here for a midnight stroll, what if we're caught? We can't just say _Oh sorry, we were just looking for Chin-Ye's room to ruin his portrait!_"

"There's no need to be so sarcastic" hissed Iroh.

Yanzo simply shook his head. "This thing is pointless, we should just go back while we have the-"

"We can't go back!" said Iroh. "We've come this far!"

"We sneaked across the grounds with half the guard posts empty! That isn't much progress if you ask me"

"But we can't just go back!"

"What we should have done was plan this thing out from start to finish, every step, every procedure, I told you we should have planned in more detail"

Iroh couldn't help but think that Yanzo had a point, but he wasn't going to admit that, he was after all the one who had goaded him into doing this.

"Well, go back if you're such a coward" he snapped. "I'm going to do this thing on my own"

"And how do you plan on doing that? Oh mighty Crown Prince who was so eager to do this that he couldn't wait for another day? You can't even tell where we are right now! How are you supposed to find the Sage's room?"

"I'll simply go to the entrance-"

"Oh yeah, brilliant plan, and the entrance would be wide open just waiting for us to come through!"

"Well, why don't you come up with something!"

Neither of them seemed to have realised that they were raising their voices with each word exchanged between them.

"I haven't been inside this place for three years!" said Yanzo. "I don't remember _squat_, I assumed that you knew where we were going since you were so eager to go through with this!"

"Well, clearly I wasn't!"

"Well what's the point? You can't execute anything without planning in advance"

"Well, you should have told me that!"

"I tried to! But you wouldn't listen!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours, you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"I just did! What are you going to do?"

"_Hey! What are you two doing_?"

Both princes jumped at the new voice and turned around, an old man was standing at the other end of the corridor, clad in red pyjamas and a night cap that emphasised the wrinkles on his face, he was holding a small cup of tea in one hand and was pointing at the two princes with a look of open horror on his face. Iroh's heart stopped beating and his mouth went dry, if the Sages caught them, nothing would save them, not even their status as princes.

"I said what are you two doing?" snapped the Fire Sage, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Uhh…" said Iroh, speechless. "We were… taking a midnight stroll?"

Iroh did not see Yanzo roll his eyes.

"_Moron_"

Iroh turned to glare at his cousin but froze as the Sage yelled.

"HELP! THIEVES IN THE TEMPLE! GUARDS! GUARDS! OVER HERE! THIEVES ARE ROBBING THE FIRE TEMPLE!!!"

For the first time that night, the two princes were finally thinking along similar lines.

"Run!" said Yanzo, as bells began chiming.

Iroh didn't need to be told twice, he turned around and ran towards the other end of the corridor.

"COME BACK! WE'LL HAVE YOU HANGED FOR SUCH LECHERY!!!"

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. _


	5. Caught In the Act

_A/N: Hey guys_, _sorry for the long wait, and thanks for all the reviews and opnions. It really makes my day when I get your opnion about what you think. At the moment, Looming Darkness has taken priority because things are getting interesting. I was also abroad for a month so I didn't have a lot of time to update. Without further delay, I present to you... CHAPTER 4!!!! _

* * *

**_Chapter 4 - Caught In the Act._**

Iroh had pictured several scenarios when he decided to infiltrate the Fire Temple, but running blindly through an endless number of corridors while being chased by an old man whose nightgown was flapping around his thighs exposing wrinkled scrawny legs was not one of them. Iroh panted hard as he tried to think of way to escape, but so far the only reasonable idea that popped into his head was to just keep running through the corridors until they came to an appropriate exit. Next to him, Yanzo cursed under his breath.

"We were arguing too loudly" he hissed, unlike his younger cousin, Yanso didn't seem to be running out of breath from their brief excursion.

Then without warning, he whirled around with something in his hand. Before Iroh could even turn around to see what he was doing, a loud BAM exploded through the narrow corridors, and before he knew it, his senses were overwhelmed by thick black smoke, he covered his nose and collapsed to the floor, his brown eyes watering.

_What's going on? _he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he felt a pincer like grip around his right elbow and was being hoisted to his feet.

"You're lucky you're with me, Iroh" murmured Yanzo. "Now come on before the guards come"

Iroh felt himself being pulled along, trusting Yanzo to guide him despite their earlier argument, Iroh did not protest being pulled along like a child as he tried to recover from the black smoke that had threatened to overwhelm his senses.

"What was that stuff?" he gasped.

"Contingency plan" came the reply.

He roughly shook Iroh's elbow. "Come on, get your act together, we have to make the most of this opportunity"

Iroh looked up and around, Yanzo had guided him away from the corridor, where they could still hear the Fire Sage swearing.

"The guards will be on us in any moment, we have to find a way out before they get here"

Iroh nodded, "Shouldn't be that hard, there are plenty of open spaces"

Without another word he ran across the corridor followed by Yanzo.

"I hope you know where you are going this time" he hissed, angrily.

"I;ve got no idea " came the reply.

The two princes ran down the corridor, Iroh could hear voices as he ran past the dark walls, not only were the guards approaching them but the Sages would soon get out of bed and commandeer the search. The two princes stopped as they came upon another corridor, this particular corridor had a balustrade that led outside to the grounds. Iroh couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief.

"We're safe, Yanzo" he said. "Safe? From what exactly are you two running from?"

Iroh froze at the voice and attempted to turn around to face the speaker. But before he could even move, he felt a large hand grab the scruff of his neck and hoist him clean into the air. Iroh was stunned into silence, as he watched his feet dangle helplessly above the wooden floor, unable to comprehend the fact that he had been caught just when he was moments away from escaping. Beside him, he heard Yanzo gasp in surprise; Iroh turned to look at him and discovered to his shock, that Yanzo too had been lifted off the ground. Whoever could lift Yanzo's weight was probably a large and burly man.

"Tell me what exactly where you two miscreants doing here in the dead of night?" spoke the man in a deep voice. "Speak!"

There was something familiar about that voice that tugged at Iroh's memory. However, he was pulled out of his thoughts by Yanzo's reply.

"We're the princes of the royal family" said Yanzo. "How dare you treat us in such a despicable manner! The Fire Lady will have your head for this!"

Iroh gasped at Yanzo, surprised that he would tell them that they were the princes.

_Now we're done for _he thought to himself. "I know exactly who you are, Prince Yanzo, but that was not my question, I asked what were you doing here?"

Iroh gasped in surprise, _This man knows who we are? But how? Aren't we wearing masks? _

His hands flew to his face, as if checking that the mask was there.

_Who is this guy? _

Fear gave way to curiosity. Iroh struggled to turn around and look at his captor but proved to be rather difficult seeing as he was dangling in mid air.

"I won't say this again" said the man. "What were you doing here?"

Then the persist tugging at Iroh's mind sparked a memory and he suddenly knew who the man was.

"Fire Sage Jin!" he exclaimed in an exuberant voice. "It's me! Prince Iroh!"

"I am well aware of that, but once again, that does not answer my question"

There was a hint of annoyance in the Sage's voice and Iroh taught it best not to anger him any further.

"Can you please put us down first?" he said, in a rather meek voice.

"We're not going to run" he added. "Frankly, I don't see the point now that you've caught us"

Jin hesitated before he put both princes down on the ground. Iroh immediately swerved on the spot to get a look at his captor. Fire Sage Jin towered over the princes, his burly stature making him look all the more intimidating in the semi darkness of the building.

"Speak" he said. "Before I hand you over to the guards"

Iroh glanced at Yanzo who in turn glared at him, his message was clear _Do not tell him anything _But Iroh could not see any other way out of this situation, if they ran then they would be overwhelmed by Jin's strength and he would not let go until the guards came along. Iroh took a deep breath, ashamed that he was caught and was about to give in so easily.

"We came here for revenge" he said. Iroh heard Yanzo groan and choose to ignore him.

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Who might I ask was your sworn enemy?"

There was a hint of mockerey in his voice, Iroh scowled at his words.

"Chin-Ye"

A smile crossed Jin's face, which he quickly covered with a large hand.

"Chin-Ye" he repeated, and there was amusement in his voice. "You wanted to take revenge on Fire Sage Chin-Ye?"

"He was being a real brat" spoke Yanzo. "So we decided to teach him a lesson"

Jin raised an eyebrow.

"And you think that you two are qualified to do that?"

"Well, yeah" said Iroh, some of his confidence returning now that Jin was speaking to them instead of just handing him over to the guards like he had assumed.

"He was mean to both me _and _Yanzo, that makes us qualified"

"No" said Jin, simply. "You don't"

"We don't?"

Jin opened his mouth to say something but froze when he heard another voice.

"_Over here! Check that corridor!_"

The voice was shockingly near and all three people tensed, as they sound of footsteps reached their ears. Jin turned to Iroh and Yanzo.

"You're off the hook, now go!"

For a moment, Iroh stood there stunned, he had been expecting Jin to say something else. Yanzo was just as stunned.

"What-"

"Go!" snapped Jin, his deep voice turning rough. "And if I catch you two sneaking around again, I won't be so merciful"

Yanzo nodded and turned to leave, but Iroh was still shell shocked.

"Iroh, come on" hissed Yanzo. "We have to hide in the bushes"

But Iroh did not move and the footsteps grew louder.

"Why are you sparing us?" he said.

Jin merely shrugged. "I can't bring myself to punish anyone who has a grudge against Chin-Ye"

Iroh smiled understanding the meaning behind his words, before turning around and leaping onto the balustrade.

"Thanks, thanks a lot" he said.

Jin merely nodded and turned around. Smiling to himself, Iroh leapt into the undergrowth just as several guards led by a Fire Sage entered the corridor.

"Jin" spoke the Sage, Iroh instantly recognised the voice of Chin-Ye and his pulse quickened. "What are you doing here?"

"Midnight stroll" came the casual reply. "Or at least I was planning on doing that, you see, I wanted to-"

"Have you seen the thieves run this way?"

Iroh's heart stopped beating as he ignored the urge to run from his hiding place.

"Thieves?" replied Jin, in a completely confused tone.

"Yes, there were two of them"

"No I haven't" said Jin, in a convincing tone. "Though I can't imagine what could be in the temple that is worth robbing, especially when you consider the level of security-"

"There were two thieves!" snapped the Sage, apparently he had no interest in what Jin was saying.

"Fire Sage Wong saw them running away and they used some sort of smoke bomb to get away"

"Really?"

The question betrayed the surprise he had tried to hide. "I have not seen any smoke or bombs or thieves for that matter. I suggest that you look somewhere else or otherwise they will escape"

An awkward pause followed these words.

"Since I have more important things to do I am willing to overlook your despicable words to your superior, but be warned Jin, next time I will not be so merciful"

These words were followed by the sound of footsteps as Chin-Ye and the guards marched away. Iroh waited before releasing the breath that he did not realize he was holding. Yanzo was already on his feet.

"Come on" he said. "And quietly"

Iroh nodded and cautiously rose to his full height and looked behind Jin was still standing there, Iroh smiled and waved at the man, Jin returned the greeting with a small smile of his own. Iroh turned to follow his cousin out of the Fire Temple and onto the palace grounds.

The palace grounds were devoid of any guards due to the uproar at the Fire Temple, but Iroh and Yanzo were quick not to linger in the grounds and the two of them moved quickly and stealthily across the lush green grounds until they were at the wing of the palace where their rooms were located. The rope they had tied to the balustrade cascaded down to the floor, Iroh was surprised that the rope still hung where it was, untouched but said nothing as it made returning to his room a lot easier. The two princes climbed up the rope, first Iroh, followed by Yanzo. When the princes were standing at the balcony, Iroh pulled off his mask and stood still relishing the soothing sensation of the cool air caressing his face.

"Iroh"

The soft voice belonged to Yanzo and the Crown Prince opened his eyes apprehensively.

"I warned you" he said in a soft voice that flowed like silk from his lips.

Iroh's throat lurched unpleasantly as he gulped, Yanzo spoke like this only when he was really angry.

"I warned you that going there was a big mistake, we stood on this very spot as I tried to dissuade you from going there, didn't I?"

"Well, you did try" said Iroh, feigning a casual tone.

"And look what happened" said Yanzo. "We were _caught _Iroh, and had Jin not been merciful we would have been handed over to the guards, who in turn, would have handed us over to our mothers, who in turn, would have handed us over to the mines"

"Aren't you exaggerating just a _little bit_?" said Iroh. "No I'm not!"

The abrupt change in tone stunned Iroh.

"You wanted to go, but had no idea where to go when we reached the Fire Temple _that _ensured that we would be caught"

Iroh frowned, as he felt the ambers of irritation spark to life.

"What about you?" he snapped. "If you weren't so eager to go, then you shouldn't have!"

"I… that's not the point, I had to keep an eye on you!"

"Oh yeah?" sneered Iroh. "Says who?"

"It _doesn't matter _who says it, the point is, if I weren't there you would have been caught by the Sage with the flapping pyjamas!"

"I didn't need your help to escape" snapped Iroh, getting angrier, with each word. "I didn't need you _at all_, I could have done this all by myself!" "_You're the one who asked me for help!"_ snapped Yanzo. For a moment, Iroh was silent as he tried to hide his surprise, he had forgotten that was he who had gotten Iroh involved, but he quickly recovered. "Well, rest assured you can bet I won't be asking you for help"

"Fine" snapped Yanzo.

"Fine!" yelled Iroh, without another word Yanzo turned around and made his way towards his bedroom.

Iroh was determined to have the final say.

"And I don't ever want to see you again! You hear me! EVER AGAIN!"

Yanzo did not pause in his stride towards his bedroom. Iroh let out an angry huff and turned towards his own bedroom, he pushed the balcony door open and looked around. His bedroom was flooded in darkness, just the way he had left it before his brief excursion that night. Iroh groaned to himself as memories of the disastrous night played in his mind and he suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. The prince made his way through the darkness, towards his four-poster bed and fell on top of his covers like a brick. Iroh took a deep breath, his limbs suddenly heavy. Memories of their disastrous operation coursed through his mind, exposed by the Fire Sage, caught by Jin and hiding from a brigade of guards led by Chin-Ye. Iroh shuddered to think what would have happened if Chin-Ye had caught them. Jin had saved his life and Iroh was very grateful to him for that. His mind then played over the argument he had with Yanzo, he bristled with anger as he recalled the harsh words exchanged.

"Yanzo is an idiot" Iroh murmured to the darkness. "He did nothing but complain"

But at the same time, Iroh couldn't deny (though he wouldn't admit it) that Yanzo did have a point, Iroh had been completely stumped when they entered the Fire Temple, and that had gradually led to the demise of their entire operation, perhaps if he had consulted a layout of the Fire Temple….

"Well anyway" said Iroh, aloud, who was too tired to think. "Getting out of trouble should be a guilty pleasure"

"Really? Then what do you think getting caught should be?"

Every fibre in Iroh's body froze, his eyes widened in horror as recognized the voice. Before he could even move, a bright fire sparked to life, washing away the darkness in the room. The prince's eyes flitted towards his desk and he gulped. Standing beside the mahogany table was Fire Lady Ilah, and she did not look pleased.

"Uh.."

Shock gave way to terror as he noticed his mother's lips pursed together, a sign that she was furious. Iroh did not move from his position on the bed, determined to stay still and eventually melt into it, Ilah stood by the table, glaring at her son with eyes filled with anger, she did not look remotely threatening but there was an aura about her that screamed grave danger. Finally, after what seemed like days, Ilah spoke.

"Explain"

* * *

_The Present_

Iroh couldn't help the smile that lit his features, as he watched the airship descend ceremoniously upon the landing space. The three children standing just before him were, as expected, jumpy and restless.

"Where's Dad?" cried Ursa, resisting the urge to launch off her feet. "Wish they'd hurry up and get down the ramp already"

Iroh chuckled to himself, "Patience, Ursa" said Iroh. "They will be here eventually"

_You have your father's impatience, little one _he mused to himself.

The words had no sooner escaped his lips when a ramp parted from the hull of the ship and landed on the ground. All four people stood still, waiting in anticipation for the arrival of the Firelord and Fire Lady.

Katara was the first to come into view, a sky blue cloak draped over her shoulders and her hair loopies swirling in the wind. With a cry of joy, her three children left their grandfather's side and raced across the landing space towards their mother. Katara smiled at all three of them and got down on one knee and greeted them with open arms. Within seconds, her arms were full with three small children, all of them trying to get her attention at the same time.

"_Mommy, mommy I learnt a new firebending move-" _

_"Mommy, mommy, grandpa Iroh told me this wonderful story about a prince-" _

Iroh knew that Katara was only half listening to what her children were saying, smiling and laughing, though only partially understanding their words. None of them noticed Zuko walking up to Iroh junior, the tall Firelord placed his hand upon his son's head.

"Hmm…" he mused. "You've grown taller"

For a second, all three children were silent as they looked up at the tall man.

"Dad!!"

All three children leapt upon their father renewing their adoring cries as they clamoured for his attention. Zuko fell to the ground, his rump hitting the unforgiving steel with a resounding 'tump' Katara laughed at her husband's disposition and soon joined the fray. Iroh stood of from a distance waiting patiently, allowing the family to have this one moment to themselves until they were ready to join him in reality. His heart melting at the sight, it was good to see them acting like this, like a typical family basking in one another's love and affection.

Eventually, the laughter of the royal family died away as they straightened themselves out, Katara moving towards each child and readjusting their clothes despite Iroh Jr.'s protests. The five of them approached Iroh who smiled warmly at his nephew.

"Welcome back, Firelord Zuko"

Zuko had grown over the years and was now a foot taller than his uncle. The Firelord smiled warmly at the older man before pulling him into a hug.

"It feels good to be back, uncle" he said.

The two of them broke apart and Iroh turned his attention towards Katara.

"Katara" he said, in a bright jovial voice. "You have no idea how good it is to see you again, the palace has been awfully dull without your beauty to lighten this dreadful place"

Katara rolled her eyes and embraced the old man.

"It's good to see you too, Uncle Iroh"

Meanwhile, Zuko was looking around, as though looking for another person.

"Where's Mother?" he said, turning back to Iroh.

"Your mother had to leave" said Iroh, a hint of sadness in his voice, it had been awfully lonely without her. "She left two weeks ago to visit her sister in the southern provinces who had fallen ill, then she made a pit stop at Ember Island"

"Ember Island!" exclaimed Zuko. "Whatever for?"

"She didn't say, she said it was a surprise, although I do think that it had something to do with-"

"_Love Amongst the Dragons" _groaned Zuko, smacking his forehead.

"Anyway, you can expect her wrath when she returns"

Zuko spluttered, stunned and terrified at the thought.

"Wh-Why?"

"It's your fault" said Iroh, as the family made it towards the palanquin. "She had planned her journey so that she would be here in time for your return, you're the one who surprised us by coming week ahead of the original date"

"Yeah, well it was Katara's idea"

In return, Katara stuck out her tongue at him.

"_Yeah well, _don't expect Ursa to take out her anger on Katara, she would never lift a finger against the mother of her grandchildren"

"Yet she wants to harm me, the father _and _her son. Where's the logic in that?"

Katara however, smirked at her husband.

"You hear that, Zuko?" she said.

"Me" she said, pointing at herself. "Safe, you" pointing at her husband. "Dead"

Zuko grumbled in comprehensively under his breath.

"Daddy is going to die!" screeched Kyria.

Before any of the adults could move, the little girl ran over to her father and hugged him around his thigh.

"Daddy don't die, _please _don't die!!" she wailed.

Katara was quick to intervene. "No, no, sweety it was just a joke. Daddy isn't going to die…"

Iroh chuckled to himself it would certainly teach the adults to mind the sort of games they played whilst around the kids.

"Shall we continue?" he said, pointing at the massive palanquin meant for the six of them. "There is a feast waiting for us"

Iroh turned towards the children.

"Aren't you three hungry?"

"I am" said Iroh Jr. speaking for the first time since his parents had entered the Fire Nation. Iroh chuckled and turned towards the palanquin.

"Then let's not waste anymore time, the chef has made a new recipe of duck that I am just _dying _to try out"

* * *

The day had passed in idle harmony and night soon fell upon the Fire Nation. Along with the darkness came the common argument between parents and children regarding bedtime. Iroh smiled, watching from the doorframe as Katara tucked a protesting Kyria into her bed.

"But I'm not sleepy!" she protested. "Yes, you are" came the stern reply from her mother. "You just don't know it"

"I _know _I'm not sleepy" snapped the little child. "Kyria, if you don't-"

Iroh decided to intervene. "How about" he said walking forward. "That I continue my story from last night?"

Kyria's blue eyes widened like dinner plates. "Really?"

"Yes" replied Iroh, sitting down at the foot of her bed. "In fact, why don't you join us, Katara?"

The Fire Lady paused as her eyes flitted from her daughter to Iroh, she clearly did not like the idea of anyone else putting her little child to sleep, even if it was her uncle. Iroh sensed this and decided to speak.

"It would not be long, Katara, besides, Kyria seems really excited at the prospect"

Kyria spoke up.

"Please Mom, _please_? Grandpa Iroh was telling me this very cool story about a dashing, young prince and-"

"A dashing, young prince" said Katara, her eyes flitting onto Iroh the moment her daughter said those words.

Iroh suddenly felt nervous.

"Well" he said. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder" Running his fingers across his smooth grey hair for added effect.

Katara merely smiled before settling down next to Kyria at the head of the bed.

"Well, then" she said. "Let's hear about this _dashing young prince_"

Kyria grinned and settled into her bed sheets.

Iroh cleared his throat, feeling the storyteller in him starting to takeover.

"When last we left our prince" he said. "His mission had gone wrong and he had been caught by the evil queen. What happened after that was not very pleasant for the young man; he and his cousin were severely punished for their behaviour, never to go out unless it was towards the Fire Temple for his lessons, his firebending lessons had been stopped for three days, a cruel punishment indeed for he enjoyed them a lot. But this punishment, harsh as it was, gave the young prince the time he needed to reflect on what he had done wrong and decided that he should plan anything mischievous at least until his father's return to the Fire Nation. During the two weeks, he trained and studied, having little time for anything else"

"That sounds boring" whined Kyria.

"I know little one" said Iroh, with a chuckle. "That is why I am going to skip all of it, instead I am going to start at a very crucial point in the prince's young life. The day he meets his father after six long years"

* * *

A/N: _I'm sorry if that seemed kind of short, but I'm just wrapping up things before moving on. Anyway look out for th next chapter, because, Chapter 5 is when we meet Firelord Azulon for the first time!!!!! _


End file.
